


Courage

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, day 29, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: And every second and fourth Thursday of every month they dined out. The second Thursday Ben chose the place. Uma did it on the fourth Thursday.Ben wondered, like so many other times, if this was a date.
Relationships: Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma was many things. Too many. Uma was the type of leader that all children aspired to be. She was an example, aspiration, and inspiration. Uma had the power to make the sea surrender at her feet. Literally. When Uma walked on the beach, the sea sought to touch her feet. The sea pursued her making supernatural paths. Ben admired her by his side. She was frowning at the seafoam. As if dealing with a naughty child. And the sea withdrew from her path, seeking to reach her but not touching her.

Ben looked at the place where they were arriving. She had put her arm over his and was extremely close. They walked in sync. Uma with greater grace than him, supernatural. Ben following her walk like a soft lullaby that was somehow imposing in its own way.

They were spending a lot of time together lately. Political meetings. But these meetings were sparked off by casual chatter and intimate jokes. They ate lunch in his office and when the meetings were extended and Uma allowed him to enjoy her company a little more that way.

That was the second Thursday of the month.

And every second and fourth Thursday of every month they dined out. The second Thursday he chose the place. Uma did it on the fourth Thursday. She was already used to wearing something elegant to go to every restaurant he wanted her to visit. Ben already had his island clothes for every fourth of a month.

That Thursday they had gone to Tony’s. It wasn't a fancy place, but it served delicious pasta. Tony's daughter had played the harpsichord, something that looked like a piano, but was more like a harp.

Uma had remarked, fascinated by the sound, that Harry could surely play that instrument. Ben had imagined what Harry would look like playing the harp and they had laughed at the impossible image of a calm and focused Harry.

Dinner had been perfect. Tony's daughter, Silvana had sung a beautiful melody about freedom and revolution, in an incredibly romantic and sweet tone. Ben had felt the urge to dance and at the same time imagine every victory they had achieved to find themselves there.

And now their night was ending. Ben wondered, like so many other times, if this was a date. Because if Uma were an Auradon girl, that would be a date and by the amount they had already had, he was late in asking her to be his girlfriend. But Uma wasn’t an Auradon girl. And it was one of the reasons why he admired her so much. But that also was the very reason why he found all that confusing.

Uma looked at him. They could already hear the Lost Revenge’s crew in the distance. The roars of joy. Harry's orders. Gil's laugh. They were close.

“What?” Uma tilted her face “Did you forget to tell me something?”

So much.

But she was talking about work. Ben denied.

“No more work, remember?” He smiled “You ordered it. No work after six in the afternoon.”

Uma smiled proudly, he was paying attention to her. And of course, Ben did that. Always.

“So…?”

Ben looked at the ship in front of them. Illuminated like a star over the sea. His eyes followed the sea, which was doing its best not to touch Uma and at the same time be as close to her as was impossible. And there he was, with his arm trapped between her arm and torso, looking at her so close it seemed impossible. Her dress emulated the morning sky reflecting stars and hope. She was perfect.

“Are you not worried?” Ben found himself deflecting the question.

Coward.

So cowardly.

“What thing?”

“What the press thinks.” Ben kept lying, knowing he was treading on such dangerous ground that he hated himself for doing it, but without the courage to do more than continue “The rumors about us.”

“I don’t care.” Uma tensed “People have said more horrible things behind my back than the simple rumor that I’m dating the King of Auradon.” She let go of him and took a step back.

The sea parted enough for her not to get wet. Ben turned around. The sea attacked him, wetting his shoes and part of his pants.

“It doesn’t bother you?”

Coward. A thousand times coward.

“We are only friends.” Uma looked into his eyes and her voice was neutral and cold.

Like a knife straight to his heart and twisting the edge in his gut until it took the air out of him.

“We're not just friends and you know it!”

Ben was surprised to hear himself scream. Uma looked at him in admiration for a second. She hadn't expected that reaction from him either. But Uma frowned and closed the distance between them.

“If that's true, why are you hiding behind the press? Why do you say such obnoxious things?”

“Because I'm scared!” Ben was surprised again.

He wasn’t like that. He didn’t scream. He didn't say what he thought. He didn’t confess his fears and insecurities. He…

…He was making Uma smile.

“Afraid of what?” She insisted.

“That you reject me.” Ben blurted out the last with utter resignation.

Uma smiled.

“Do you have the courage to do hundreds of things but fear rejection from a girl?” Uma asked amused.

“Not just any girl.” Ben smiled.

Uma nodded, approving of his words, and kept walking. This time she took his hand and led him. It wasn't the first time Uma had done that. Of course. But it felt different. Maybe because of the shapes she made on his skin.

“Then take courage,” Uma answered and shot him a mysterious look.

Ben smiled, with a bit of courage, despite knowing that this wasn’t a definitive answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Some of you know that today I was robbed on the bus while I was going to work. My cell phone, my wallet, everything. I want to thank you for your support. I didn't want this stumble to ruin this fictober.
> 
> But whatever happens, I'm not going to abandon this fictober. We are very close to finishing it!
> 
> Thanks for all.


End file.
